Three-dimensional (3D) printing, or additive manufacturing, may be used to make 3D objects based off of a 3D model or other electronic data source. To produce an object, a 3D printer lays down successive layers of a material under computer control. Recently, 3D printing has started to revolutionize the architecture and construction industry. More specifically, there has been exploration of using giant 3D printers to construct buildings for commercial and private habitation. Advantages of 3D printing buildings include, but are not limited to, faster construction times, lower labor costs, and decreased waste production.
For example, 3D printers may extrude quick-drying cement from a print head layer-by-layer according to a computer-aided design (CAD) model, or other reference model, used as a template. In 3D printers for constructing buildings, the print head may be operatively mounted on a mobile frame, such as a gantry, a crane, an excavator, and other construction machines. Various control systems may be used to control the movement of the 3D printers and the print head.
One illustration of 3D printing is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 204626701, entitled, “Connection Structure of Framed Beam and Outer Infilled Wall of a 3D Printing Building.” In the '701 patent, the connection structure has a frame beam connected with a building filling wall. The '701 building filling wall is set with a butt joint. The butt joint is connected with an isolating layer and an interior layer.
While arguably effective, there is still a need for a way to connect two 3D printed structural members together that are formed at different phases.